


Kaneda's Midnight Drive

by kanedashotaro



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Night time drives, Stargazing, Underage Smoking, i know the title says midnight but its not its like 2am midnight just sounded better, please dont bully me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanedashotaro/pseuds/kanedashotaro
Summary: Kaneda and Tetsuo go for a late night drive.





	Kaneda's Midnight Drive

The streets were empty around two in the morning, only a few sparse cars accompanied by Kaneda who drove recklessly through the streets of neo tokyo. Normally he’s alone, the wind grabbing at his clothes as he drove past the mixed blurred colours of streetlights and billboards. He didn’t mind, he enjoyed the serenity of the nightlife was pleasant.  
But today he was joined by Tetsuo, who was clinging to his back for dear life as Kaneda took a surprisingly sharp turn around the corner. The fast and sudden movement nearly threw Tetsuo off the back of bike who yelped and grabbed onto Kaneda tighter and smacked his fist against his chest.

“Be careful, dumbass!” Tetsuo roared over the rumble of the motorcycle. Kaneda simply laughed in return.

A car passing them honked as they nearly cut them off as they drove under an overpass on the highway. Tetsuo sneered at the driver and Kaneda revved his engine louder as an act of annoyance against the driver. 

It got colder as they drove down the road and Tetsuo found himself clinging even tighter to Kaneda for even more warmth. It was strange to be some close to Kaneda, he has been close to him a few times but he felt weird this time. He buried his face in his back and gripped the front of his jacket in balled up fists. Kaneda glanced down briefly Tetsuo’s hands on his chest but didn’t say anything about it. 

“You okay buddy?” he called over the wind.

“I’m.. fine” Tetsuo struggled to get out over his chattering teeth. He hadn’t dressed warm enough for this. 

“Hang in there, Tets, we’re almost there,” Kaneda patted Tetsuo’s hands against his chest. 

Tetsuo flinched instinctively against his touch but continued to cling to him with the same amount of force. He felt his heart pound in chest and for a brief moment he worried that Kaneda would feel it against his back. Being around his friend often made him feel like this. Feel like his feet weren’t on the ground and his limbs floated limply next to him. He felt like he was touching the sky, enveloped by a constant warmness that made him feel safe and if he lets go he would fall back down into the safe embrace of somebody. He felt like his heart was exploding in his chest. Partly from the adrenaline of driving with Kaneda, who seemed to make every drive life threatening, and partly from the warmth and comfort her found from being pressed up against him. He would breathe in the scent of his jacket, which smelt like a mix of orange scented laundry detergent and car exhaust. It was suffocating but, Tetsuo liked it for some strange reason. 

Kaneda slowed his bike as he arrived to where he was bringing Tetsuo. An abandoned train station off the highway on the older more rundown part of neo tokyo. The boys often went here to drink or smoke, but Kaneda hardly ever brough Tetsuo here alone. On most occasions Kai and Yamagata joined them, but for whatever reason Kaneda decided that today should be different. He parked his bike and Tetsuo hopped off and handed Kaneda his bag that he asked him to carry. They walked over to the ledge riddled with graffiti that overlooked the tracks. Kaneda sat down and dangled his legs off the edge and patted the spot next to him a gestured for Tetsuo to sit down. He sat down next to Kaneda, but kept a safe distance from so he wouldn't hear his heart pounding irritatingly loudly in his chest. He silently cursed Kaneda for making him feel this way. 

Kaneda sighed loudly as he stretched his arms back over his head and then grabbed his bag and produced a pack of cigarettes. He offered Tetsuo on and light his with the tip of his own. 

“This spot is so quiet” Kaneda murmured.

“Didn’t think you liked the quiet,” Tetsuo scoffed. 

Kaneda shrugged. 

Tetsuo looked away. 

“Maybe sometimes I do, it makes it easier to think,” Kaneda said.

“Think,” Tetsuo repeated, almost mockingly. 

“Heyy come on,” Kaneda smacked Tetsuo’s shoulder who responded by attempting to stifle a laugh. 

Kaneda threw himself down and stared up at the two in the morning night sky. Tetsuo glance down at him and felt himself be mesmerized by the way Kaneda’s eyes studied each star in the sky. Normally, he was a loud and annoying boisterous presence in his life but this was one of the occasions he actually got to see a different side of Kaneda. The side that would prefer to study the sky, observe rather than comment. A quiet peaceful side that made Tetsuo want to curl up next to him and watch the stars with him, enveloped by the warmth of his friend.

“So what’s up?” Kaneda says suddenly.

“What?” Tetsuo blinks.

“Nothing I just wanted to talk with you, that’s why I brought you here dummy,” Kaneda smiles warmly and Tetsuo feels his stomach flip.

“Ah,” Tetsuo scrapes at the concrete with his fingernails. 

“Okay stupid, if you’re not gunna talk I’ll make you,” Kaneda huffed.

“Wait what. What do you m-” he was cut off by Kaneda grabbing his shoulder and forcing him on the ground. In one quick movement, Kaneda pinned Tetsuo’s arms down above his head and straddled his hips with his knees. 

“Okay???” Tetsuo spluttered, his heart racing even faster before. 

“If you wanna get up, we’re gunna have to have a conversation,” Kaneda asserted. 

Tetsuo’s mind began to wander. “About what?”

“Anything. I brought you here to talk,” Kaneda said.

“Can you let my arms go? This hurts,” Tetsuo squirmed against the hard surface. 

Kaneda paused. “Okay.” 

He reluctantly freed Tetsuo’s arms but continued to straddle his waist, giving him very little movement options. 

“You seem distracted,” Kaneda said. “What’s up?” 

Tetsuo wasn’t sure what to say. He always felt distracted around Kaneda, but never like this. This was an overwhelming amount of emotion. It swam around in his head and choked out the words and washed away any coherent thoughts. Tetsuo wasn’t sure if words would cut it. He looked up at Kaneda’s face. First his eyes, and then his lips that twisted into a nervous smile. Tetsuo sighed.

He grabbed Kaneda’s red leather jacket and pulled him down and crashed their lips together. Tetsuo kissed Kaneda and rested back on his elbows. He deepened their kiss as one of them opened their mouth a little. Tetsuo was barely conscious as he found himself making out with Kaneda on top of him. 

The sound of an owl in the distance snapped Tetsuo back to reality whose breath hitched in his throat and he pushed Kaneda off and away from him. Kaneda made a noise as he almost fell backwards into the train tracks but caught himself. Tetsuo scooted back away from him and found himself pressed against a cinder block. 

“Tetsuo wh-” Kaneda began.

“Shut up!! I don’t want to hear it!” Tetsuo hollered, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest. 

“I’m not-” he got cut off again.

“You’re not gay! I get it! You like Kei! You don’t need to fucking tell me and make me feel even more like an ass, okay.” Tetsuo spat defensively.

“Will you shut up and let me finish a fucking sentance,” Kaneda hissed.

Tetsuo stopped talking. 

“I don’t like Kei like that. She’s my friend,” Kaneda said. 

“With benefits,” Tetsuo sneered.

“No!! Not even!” Kaneda said, exasperated. “Tets will you just…” 

He trailed off and crouched down in front of Tetsuo.

Kaneda was kissing him before he even had time to process it. Kaneda cupped Tetsuo’s face very tenderly and drew him closer as Tetsuo began to kiss back. They broke apart and Kaneda continued to hold his face. 

“Sorry if I'm over stepping but I think I'm in love with you,” Kaneda whispered against Tetsuo’s lips.

“I’m in love with you too, dumbass,” Tetsuo said, bringing Kaneda in for another kiss. The two pulled apart and Kaneda leaned against the wall with Tetsuo, and held him in his arms as the two watched the stars for another hour. 

The drive home was nice, the cold didn’t bother Tetsuo. Kaneda provided enough warmth and Tetsuo’s own heart had been warmed by him. They drove through the streets, illuminated by the moon and streetlights.


End file.
